The Way Down
by ravage.repair
Summary: Namine is an aspiring actress who is going to be the next big thing only if she can handle her very famous, very high maintenance costar, Riku. Riku/Namine Sora/Kairi


**The Way Down**

**Summary: Namine is an aspiring actress who is going to be the next big thing only if she can handle her very famous costar, Riku. Riku/Namine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the basic idea to this- that belongs to zestychicken2!**

Namine paced her kitchen slowly. The clock on the tiny microwave oven read much earlier then she planned on getting up. She found her way to the kitchen table- all piled high with bills and letters from home. She had paced enough; it was time to take a serious look at how much money she owed everybody. The water was tasting fowl, her TV blocked by snow, and she basically lived on candles and dim flashlights. Sure she could call her father and ask for money- but what would he say, that her career path was a bad idea, of course he would. She could call her brother, but he already sent her enough money as it was. She knew the rent was overdue; luckily the guy running the joint was easily manipulated, she also knew she couldn't get by with this much longer, but for now she was making it through. The numbers were racking up as the sun rose; she felt blemishes forming underneath her stressed skin and laughed at how vain she was when she was as broke as she was. Oh well, she wasn't a total alien, she still liked to dress up and put on make up, she just didn't have the time or money to do it. Pushing the bills to the side she stood up and grabbed a quick bite of something old and leftover in the fridge. She stuck her tongue out at the taste and ran into her room. She was running late AGAIN to one of her acting classes; this happened far too many times.

The run down to the park was quick, she was still pulling on her sweater as she got to the crosswalk, many unhappy business men and women giving her dirty looks but oh how she envied them. They were all high paid, well dressed, didn't have to stress out about what they had to eat for dinner but more what they _should _eat for dinner. She sighed and ran across as soon as the light changed and found herself surrounded by many of the normal aspiring actor's and actresses. She greeted them with a curtsy, her heart pounding quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hello everybody!" she said clapping her hands enthusiastically, "I apologize, I'm late again, but are we ready to get started!"

The tiny crowd nodded and she smiled widely, she really loved her job and all the people who came to take part in it. She licked her lips and called up a volunteer. She had stole some of her brother's old script writings and decided to use those for practice. He really had been creative but then he fell into medical studies and now he was a heck of a lot more successful then her. She sighed and handed them out, everybody looked intrigued and she wanted to be but today had already been stress enough.

"Olette if you could, read the main part?" Namine mumbled, flipping through the pages and mentally picking out people to read each part.

Olette nodded, she adored Namine, they had become close friends in a year and Olette, like Namine had a large desire to go into acting. Namine listened closely as Olette read off her lines but found herself distracted by the movie signs outside the old theater. She wanted her name to be plastered over one of those and someday it would be, she was determined.

* * *

"Please Riku! Hurry up!" his manager nudged at him, throwing things around and typing things into his phone, "We really need to get going!"

"I know that!" Riku hissed and flipped his hair, gently running his fingers through the long silver locks, "I'll be there in a sec, just relax!"

"If you aren't out in five minu-,"

"I'M COMING!" Riku growled and followed the man out, "Now who's the slow one."

"You're right your majesty, **I'm** the slow one!" his manager mocked, "Now HURRY UP!"

The two sat comfortably in their seats; it would be a long road over so Riku had brought a pillow and blanket in hopes to sleep quite a bit. His manger on the other hand had many important last minute calls to make to make sure everything was in order to shoot the movie in two days. He ran his finger over the tiny ball in the middle of the phone until he reached the lead actress's manger's number, a good call to make considering without her there wouldn't be a very good movie being produced.

"Hello?" a snappy voice on the other line asked.

"Are you on your way?"

"Ah," the voice fell in tones and became a lot more mellow, "I'm afraid Selphie will not be able to make it."

"What?" the man asked, pushing Riku awake and sitting up a bit straighter, "What do you mean she WILL NOT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT!"

"I mean what I say," the voice responded, obviously distracted by something, "This movie is little and Selphie got offered something much more prestigious, much more award winning, she insists that she quit this movie and move onto that and I agree whole heartedly!"

"You're kidding me!"

Riku sat up to that, "Kidding? WHAT'S going on?" he demanded, his tongue rolling over his teeth out of nervousness.

"Nothing," his manager mumbled and continued to throw out his anger, "You have to be kidding me, THAT LITTLE BRAT WILL NEVER, EVER, DO ANY BETTER THEN RIKU WILL!"

"That's right!" Riku said taking the phone from his manager and holding it up to her ear, "And you can tell Selphie that date we had planned is off! She will never work with me EVER AGAIN!" and with that Riku hung up, because Riku always got the final word.

"Way to tell them," the man mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh what are we going to do!?"

Riku smiled, "Theirs that one girl that did that one movie with me an-,"

The man covered Riku's mouth and smirked, "We'll find somebody new,"

"Ew," Riku said, his eyes drifting to his feet.

"Somebody new and fresh and just looking to be discovered!"

"Kill me!" Riku spat at him, "New and fresh with me! I need somebody professional and talen-,"

"Shut up! We're doing this my way because it's the only way we have!"

Riku fell back in his seat and crossed his arms, he hoped that pouting would get his way but for once it looked like it wouldn't.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Awful? Sorry, it was a little boring; the next few will be more interesting! I'd love to hear what you think!?**


End file.
